


Free Ride

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Series: Bonds That Tie [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Extremely Underage, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Underage Masturbation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come on and take a free ride</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Ride

Jason wakes up in Bruce's bed.

Jason wakes. up. in _Bruce's_ bed. He takes a minute to just kind of appreciate that fact.

Bruce is sleeping on his back, one hand resting on Jason's lower back, just above his ass. Jason wiggles his hips and Bruce's hand slips down a little further to cup the curve of Jason's ass.

Okay, maybe Bruce isn't asleep. And maybe his morning wood feels really nice ground into the sheets, with Bruce's hand so warm on Jason's skin. He's sore from yesterday, but not in a bad way. Bruce was--careful. So careful. More careful than Jason wanted him to be.

"Hey," Jason says, his voice all low from sleep. He doesn't mind. He does mind his dry lips, so he licks them as he raises his head and sits up on his elbows to really look at Bruce. "Wanna fuck?" 

The way Bruce's hand tightens is all the answer Jason needs. He moves fast in spite of the covers, sliding over to Bruce, straddling his waist. Oh God, Bruce is already hard, too. Super hard. How long was he laying there, waiting for Jason to wake up?

"Been awake long?" Jason asks, sitting down on Bruce's cock, letting it be a hot line of flesh from Jason's hole to his sack, the head peeking out when Jason looks down. 

Bruce feels amused. Looks a little amused, and just pulls Jason down into a kiss. Not just any kiss, but one that's all about how much Bruce wants Jason. He feels it loud and clear through the bond, pent-up desire and was Jason having dreams again? He doesn't remember.

He doesn't care, fuck, not when Bruce bites Jason's bottom lip like that. Not when he growls the kind of growl that sends a shudder through Jason's whole body. Bruce is really fucking good at the intensity thing, but--but. Jason wants that intensity in the fucking, wants Bruce to just. Hold him down and fuck him raw. 

Obviously that mental image filters through the bond, because Bruce pulls away, eyebrows raised. Jason bites his lip for a moment and just kind of rocks back against Bruce's cock. So hard, so nice, just the perfect size. Not big enough to be scary but big enough to make Jason come hard. 

He'd come harder if Bruce fucked him like that. He knows it. "I do want it," he says in the most steady voice he can muster, not really pausing with the grinding on Bruce thing. There's no reason to. 

"I refuse to injure you," Bruce says, voice low but breathy. 

Yeah, Jason can feel what's making Bruce breathy like that, and rocks a little faster, wanting more of Bruce's little reactions. "It's not--not bad. I promise. It's--always worth it. Always." 

"But I will be unable to penetrate you again for the remainder of the day," Bruce murmurs, one finger sliding back to press along Jason's crack. God, Jason loves Bruce's fingers.

Fuck it, he loves Bruce's everything. Who is he kidding, here? "Quality over quantity, big man."

And 'everything' totally includes that smile Bruce gives. "You're sure?" 

"Fuck, yeah," Jason says, moaning the last word, pressing back against Bruce's finger, down against his cock. He can feel his body thrumming with want that he's not entirely sure is his own. Actually, pretty sure at least a quarter of it is Bruce's. Maybe more. 

And the way Bruce drags Jason down so that he can sink his teeth into Jason's neck makes Jason's mind shake as well as his body. He curses and tips his head to the opposite side, giving Bruce as much room as he wants. 

Fuck, that's going to leave a mark. But Jason already has a few: two on his right shoulder, one on his left pec. One on the inside of each thigh. He likes the kind of claimed feeling that comes with them. 

All at once, Bruce's hand is gone and Jason feels cold. He buries his face against Bruce's collar bone, fingers gripping Bruce's arm. He knows Bruce is just getting lubricant but--fuck. Fuck, Bruce doesn't hesitate at all, just pushes one finger right in and Jason thinks he falls in love with that a little. 

He already fell in love with the way he can feel every sensation Bruce feels through the bond yesterday, so he can't do that, but he kind of. Reaffirms that love. Rolls his hips, groaning for Bruce's pleasure and how tight Jason is around Bruce's finger. How willing, and that's never going to get old, Bruce not just caring but wanting Jason to be utterly willing with that kind of force. 

"Please," he begs, pressing back as Bruce's rhythm falters for some reason. Bruce's finger slides and curls and Jason whimpers because it's so damn good. 

The thing is, Jason likes sex. Hell, he loves sex. He lives for sex, especially when there's not money involved. But this? This trumps all the sex Jason's had before. It's like comparing a match to a fucking fire, and Jason just can't get over that. How fucking good it is, no matter what Bruce does. 

And when Bruce does exactly what Jason wants, when he presses inside of Jason the wrong side of too fast, breath hot against Jason's neck, hell, bites Jason and holds on, Jason comes just from the friction of his dick against the blankets. 

He's kind of learned that it's just a thing. He comes a lot, though there's never much of it. He's almost thirteen; it's how he's made. 

Bruce doesn't stop. Presses inside and holds his hands over Jason's, holding them down against the bed and. And God, he fucks Jason, and the condom's okay and there's barely enough lube and Jason can't fucking stop moaning, can't stop moving. Doesn't want to, either, not with Bruce pounding into Jason and it hurts, when the second orgasm rips its way through Jason. It hurts and makes Jason squirm, makes him groan.

Makes Bruce pause for a moment.

"Keep--" is all Jason gets out before Bruce starts up again, his hands shifting down to Jason's hips so he can pull Jason back against him, make the slap of their hips together echo and Jesus, Jason loves that noise, loves it. So much. 

After the second orgasm, Jason's disconnected enough from his own body that it's really easy to bury himself in Bruce's mind. The feel of Jason under him, small but firm and insistent, and like a dream to fuck, nothing like Dick--

"You fucked Nightwing?" Jason blurts out without thinking, and immediately moans as Bruce presses in and in and just. Stays. Grinds. 

Okay Jason's getting to the shaky point. Bruce nuzzles the back of Jason's neck, licks where he bit, and it makes Jason shake even further. 

"Later," Bruce says, soft but final. 

Later, Jason agrees even if he can't really find the breath to say it, and clenches around Bruce. Rhythmically. 

Bruce's groan is so, so much victory. It's perfect. He resumes fucking Jason and just. It's fucking amazing, is what it is, and Jason gets lost inside the bond again. Bruce's pleasure is amazing and just right for Jason. The moment Bruce comes is just--too perfect, too clear in Jason's mind, makes his head spin and his eyes cross as he shudders with secondhand pleasure. 

He doesn't come again, and that's fine by him, since he kind of wants to be coherent for training sometime in the next hour. But. 

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck, Jason's just reaching down to adjust himself as Bruce pulls out slowly and he ends up with his hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing for all he's worth, humping his fist like it's his last fucking hope. 

Okay, well. Coherency's over fucking rated.

Jason's just going to lay here a while. 

Bruce is cute when he fusses.

*

Jason makes it to breakfast just as Bruce is finishing. Both of them have wet hair from the shower, Jason's significantly wetter than Bruce's. 

Alfred nods at Jason. "Good morning, Master Jason. I trust your morning exertions won't keep you from practice."

In Jason's head it seems like Alfred should be joking, but he's absolutely deadpan. Then Bruce ends up giving a small smile--well, it's totally a grin, for Bruce--and Alfred's lips twitch, and Jason grins broadly. "Nah, I'm good." 

"Excellent," Alfred says, and he doesn't sound very different, but there's enough feeling in his voice for Jason to notice it. 

Alfred's glad that they fucked. Fancy that shit. 

Jason pretty much inhales his breakfast, like usual. Bruce doesn't leave when he's finished, just sitting there with his chin on one hand and warm fuzzies all across the bond. When Jason finishes, he doesn't burp loudly, 'cause Bruce is there. It's a thing. 

But he does cover his mouth and kind of, you know, do it quietly. Mmm, tofu stir-fry omelette. Jason never thought he'd like it, but Alfred insists he try everything at least once so Jason did and ended up liking it.

Speaking of trying everything at least once... "So," Jason says. "Tell me about fucking Nightwing." 

"Richard Grayson," Bruce says. "Dick, to all who love him. He--was rather insistent." 

"And you're weak for a boy in a Robin suit," Jason says teasingly, grinning again. 

"Yes. We haven't--not since he became Nightwing." 

Ah. "So is that your only, y'know. Thing you've had before?" There's something about Bruce that just says inexperience, when it comes to how Bruce behaves in bed. He has plenty of experience fucking boys, but everything else? Jason's more experienced than him. Way more, far as he can tell. 

Bruce nods. "Yes. I've had no other real relationships. The Mission is too important." 

Oh yeah, Jason buys that. "Right." Also, he's suddenly pretty sure that if he weren't going to be Robin, there's no way Bruce would've ever fucked him. 

Not that he minds. It's just kind of interesting. 

"Am I going to meet him sometime?" 

"I plan to ask him to train you on the gymnastics equipment, once you've developed the musculature required for Dick's level of training." 

Oh. Well, that's cool. Flips and shit. "When will that be?" 

Bruce looks--nervous. Suddenly. Like he'd been ignoring something and now he can't. He swallows hard enough that Jason hears it. "A couple months, probably. I want you thoroughly trained in the basics before I add more." 

Right. Sounds like a plan. Also sounds like Bruce's got something going on there, but. Bruce has a lot of things going on--he's Batman. Jason figures that when it's important, Bruce will tell him. 

"Work?" Jason asks.

Bruce shrugs. "I prefer to be fashionably late." 

To back up his image as the wastrel. Right. "'kay. I'm gonna go train." 

"Mmmm." Bruce's eyes are hooded. 

And Jason's dick is hard. His ass says no, though, even just sitting on a padded chair like this. He wonders how it feels to do the denial thing on purpose, and walks around to give Bruce a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

Bruce lets Jason dance away from the attempted grab, of course, and Jason half-jogs to the library and down the steps to the cave. 

Two months, and he'll get to do flips and shit. And meet Nightwing--Dick. Fucking awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the wait between this fic and the last one. The wait for the next fic after this should be much less severe!


End file.
